


Too much

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Eggnog, challenge 2 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied Character Death, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't really open the box. It's too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too much

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 18-ribbon

It was like the box was staring at her, taunting her with its innocent look. Inside it were letters tied together with a beautiful red ribbon. The last Christmas present he ever gave her was wrapped with it. It took a lot from her not to break down in tears at the sight of it, but she stayed strong. The letters were something he sent her during his time away, not always love letters, just letters to complain about someone he _had_ to interact with that month. It was filled with love and memories. It was too much.


End file.
